Sorority Boys
Name: Sorority Boys Directed by: Wallace Wolodarsky Written by: Greg Coolidge Joe Jarvis Produced by: Larry Brezner Walter Hamada Executive Producer: Michael Fottrell Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh Cinematography by: Michael D. O'Shea Film Editing by: Richard Halsey Tod Lautenberg Production Design by: Edward T. McAvoy Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Producer/Release: Fox Searchlight Pictures Airdate: March 22, 2002 Length: 94 minutes Budget: $12 million Box Office: $12.5 million Pixar Movie Number: 702 Sorority Boys is a 2002 American comedy film directed by Wallace Wolodarsky, about a group of college guys who dress up as women in order to prove their innocence for a crime they did not commit. The film starred Barry Watson, Michael Rosenbaum and Harland Williams. Plot The story starts out with the regular lives of three friends—Dave (Barry Watson), Adam (Michael Rosenbaum), and Doofer (Harland Williams)—who are head of the Social Committee in a frat house called KOK (Kappa Omicron Kappa). Spence, the socially-awkward KOK President, is hazing a group of new pledges, when Adam and Dave interrupt his ceremony, because they need the space for further partying. The KOK are known for throwing heavy parties and socially discriminating against the members of the sorority DOG (Delta Omicron Gamma), who regularly protest the actions of the KOK. The KOK in retaliation to the protests, launch plastic sex-toys at their sorority house. The next morning, the three are accused by the KOK President Spence, of squandering the other fraternity brothers' tuition money. They are then run out of the house for ruining the KOK members futures. Doofer suggests that the secret video camera in Adam's room in the frat house, which Adam uses to record having sex with the Tri Pi's, may show who stole the money. In order to infiltrate the house, the three follow Doofer's plan of dressing up as women (however unattractive) to get inside. They are, however, unsuccessful as Adam's younger brother Jimmy, has moved into their room, and develops a crush on Adina (aka Adam). Then they are thrown out of the house when they are mistaken for members of DOG, which the KOK call "DOG-Catcher". Adam, as Adina, tries to seduce his brother Jimmy to get the tape, by giving him a date-rape drug-laced drink while Jimmy does the same. Daisy (a.k.a. Dave, was supposed to back Adam up, but is falling for the DOG president Leah. Dave and Leah meet on the first night when Dave gets up in the middle of the night to take a shower thinking he will be alone and can shower as a man. However Leah, without her glasses, decides to shower as well and an awkward situation causes Daisy (Dave) to make a hasty escape back to his room. His relationship with Leah gets in the way of Adam's attempts to get the tape back. The DOG sisters end up on the KOK-Tail Cruise after they win the powder puff football game against the Tri Pis, which includes a ticket on the ship. The Tri Pi's get on the boat before the DOG girls can, saying "No DOGS Allowed!!". Doofer then "acquires" a speedboat and delivers the girls to the boat, who then "help" the Tri Pi's off the boat.Leah dances with "Daisy", when she confesses that though it will be hard to have a lesbian relationship with Daisy, she is willing to commit if Daisy is. Daisy then tells Leah she is moving back to Minnesota. The two come to mutual understanding. While on the ship Dave needs to get out of his dress so he can meet with John Kloss and get a job in his company. He successfully gets John Kloss to accept his, Adam's, and Doofer's employment. While getting re-dressed as "Daisy" with Adam trying to help, Leah walks in and mistakenly thinks that Daisy (Dave) and Adina (Adam) are in a relationship, and the "Minnesota" excuse is fake. She storms out with Daisy following her. Jimmy finds Adina (Adam) and asks her to dance. Afterward John Kloss grabs Leah on the butt cheek and she slaps him across the face. He then organizes another "DOG-Catcher" session to throw Leah overboard, for not being receptive to his advances. Dave, as Daisy, reveals who he is to stop them throwing her overboard, while Spence catches Doofer trying to find the tape, and Adina (Adam) shows hes a dude too. Both the KOK and the DOG are shocked at the situation. The KOK "High Council" is convened to determine their fate, when Dave accuses Spence of stealing the money, and Doofer produces the tape to prove it. The tapes shows Spence stealing the money while saying to himself "ill teach them for humiliating me". He is then thrown overboard. Later, back at the KOK house, Adam is named President. Afterward, he asks his brother Jimmy what happened the night they were "together", and tries to get reassurance that "nothing" happened, which Jimmy replies "Right". Dave meets with Leah and starts their relationship over, truthfully this time. Sometime later, a life raft with all the Tri Pi's is still floating in the ocean somewhere, with every one of them severely sun burned. Cast *Barry Watson as Dave/Daisy *Michael Rosenbaum as Adam/Adina *Harland Williams as Doofer/Roberta *Melissa Sagemiller as Leah *Tony Denman as Jimmy *Brad Beyer as Spence *Kathryn Stockwood as Patty *Heather Matarazzo as Katie *Yvonne Sciò as Frederique *Omar Benson Miller as Big Johnson *Mike Beaver as Big Fat Frat *Peter Scolari as Louis *Bree Turner as Tiffany *James Daughton as Dave's Dad *Mark Metcalf as John Kloss *Stephen Furst as The Alum *John Vernon as Old Man *Brian Posehn as Haggard Alum Media Release *'Sorority Boys' is released on VHS and DVD October 15, 2002. Aspect Ratio *1.85:1 (Widescreen / Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu *Play *Scene Index *Bonus Features *Deleted Scenes and Outtakes *Commentary with Wallace Wolodarsky and Walter Hamada *Languages **English **Canadian French **Latin American Spanish **Brazilian Portuguese Previews *X-Men 2 Trailer (In Theaters May 2003) *Thirteen Trailer (In Theaters August 2003) *Just Married Trailer (In Theaters January 2003) *Inspector Gadget 2 Teaser Trailer (Summer 2003) *Treasure Planet Trailer (In Theaters November 27) *Finding Nemo Teaser Trailer (In Theaters Summer 2003) Quotes *Sorority Boys/Quotes Category:2002 Films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:LGBT Movies by Pixar Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films